The Essence of Love
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: Time has changed Sakura, but the one thing that never left her was the love for one raven headed team mate. A SakuraxSasuke sonfic series.. Beware of Sadness, will have happy ending...
1. Good Enough

The Essence of Love

**AN: The idea slapped me in the face a few weeks ago, and it just wouldn't leave me alone. This is my first Naruto story, so I'm not sure if it's any good or not. I do not own Naruto, If I did Shikamaru would be the main character, because I LOVE him!! (This isn't really related but will someone PLEASE check out my blog www. Maxalone. Blogspot. Com Just take off the unnecessary spaces...**

Chapter One: Good Enough

**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.**

It's been a long three years since Sasuke left us. It's also been three weeks since his return. I sit in my living room, looking through old photos of myself and my former childhood team. A very nostalgic feeling creeps it's way into my battered heart. If only I could go back to those days.

There's so much I could change, so much I could make better. I was nothing more than a shallow girl, with innocent eyes. Yet, somehow over the years my eyes have changed. Guilt and shame have replaced the emptiness that used to make me hunger for attention.

Looking back at his behavior towards me, I should have known his love wasn't real. Even a blind man could see how deeply I aggravated him, but my heart needed this lie; the lie that he loved me as well. My eyes longed to see him, my hands burned to touch him.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...**

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you 

I changed myself, if only for his approval. I lost the convictions needed to be strong, to be a leader and a friend. I turned down those who really cared for me, people so happy now. I allowed myself to stay weak, for all my lingering eyes wanted was to watch him as he trained. Which is why it took his departure to get me to move forward.

I grew my hair for him, when I preferred it short. I ended up cutting my hair for him, actually. Though, in that moment it wasn't just about Sasuke. It was about Naruto, a friend dear to me, even then. I tried to hide my faults from him. He always found a way to chip at my heart.

I was never strong enough, good enough for the Uchiha too see me. I was never brave enough or smart enough for him. Yet, as a child I felt deserving of him. I felt as if he needed me as much as I needed him. I felt equal to him in a way, if not slightly better than his brooding self.

**Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.**

He owns every thought that passed through my trembling mind, and every dream both good and bad. I confided in Naruto not long after his arrival about how unnerved I was at the infamous Uchiha's return to the village he abandoned. Naruto informed me that Sasuke was a changed man, and he needed forgiveness.

After seeing him again, I gave him my forgiveness. Stupidly enough, I gave him my heart as well. He looked at me differently, or so it seems. Hopes eye seems to deceive me a lot more recently. It's tricked me into thinking he's actually better now. Even though he seems to have changed for the better I'm still uncertain.

Even after all of this time I still cling to the possibility of him coming to my window and declaring his undying love to me. It's childish, this I am aware of. I have more of a chance at becoming Hokage than I have of ever winning the heart of Uchiha Sasuke.

**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel... **

I'm still sitting on my living room floor, looking over old pictures. Scanning some of the old reports from missions back when leaving the village was scarier than facing a dragon. It's funny how time changes you. How even the simplest memories can make your saddest day brighter.

I fight back familiar tears, not of sadness, but of the longing and joy I possessed in my youth. I look at pictures of smiling faces, before and after everything started getting complicated. I saw pictures of myself from when I was twelve to when I was fourteen, and now today. I still smile the same, full of hope and spirit.

I feel like I haven't smile in years, or laughed in forever. I haven't been able to rest my head until now. I enjoy this. It's peaceful. A subtle reminder of how everything changes, how everything had been. I could feel the smile twitching at the edges of my lips.

**Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**

I flip through a few more pictures. Most of them holding specific meaning from the past. The rest of them painful reminders of what I've lost. I put down the picture I now grasped. It was one of me on my way to one of my first missions as ANBU.

I was so nervous, you could see it written clearly on me. I was sent alone, with only a letter written by Tsunade-samma telling me what to do. I made a devastating mistake on this mission, in which I'll never forgive myself, but I finished the mission in success.

This had been another time I'd went looking to Naruto for advice. I told him the story, and he told me, in all honesty, that casualties happen when you fight in the big leagues. I couldn't except that. I _didn't_ except it. Troubles such as these aren't meant to be left untouched.

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?**

I almost jump out of my skin at a knocking on my door. I stand, pressing the wrinkles from my shirt, and answer the door. A bittersweet feeling grabs a hold of me, as my one fatal flaw stands smiling at me from my porch.

"Sasuke-kun?" My words are surprised, a little more than I meant them to be,

"Me and the idiot are on our way to the ramen shop, I would like it if you'd come along."

**So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no. **

I looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "Alright."

**AN: THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!! That was a song by the GREAT Evanescence called Good Enough. It adds to the effect of the story if you listen to the song at the same time. The ending of this chapter came put sweeter than indended. This IS a Sakura/Sasuke story. It's from the POV of an older Sakura. **


	2. All That I'm Living For

The Essence of Love

**AN: HELLO EVERYBODY!! This is the second chapter. Again, listen to the song (if you can) as you read it... It's sad, and I'm not the biggest fan of happy endings, but since my bestest buddy- Ireta told me she'd read it, so I'll make a happy ending happen. (Immature is spelled so weird.)**

Chapter Two: All That I'm living For

**All that I'm living for,**

**All that I'm dying for.**

**All that I can't ignore,**

**Alone at night. **

I sat next to Naruto at the ramen shop. It was hard to keep up conversation with Sasuke there. Even though I've gained better control of my wandering eyes they still get the best of me sometimes. Most of my glances go unnoticed, until I caught his eye.

Instead of looking away, or smiling, I found myself freezing. I'm not sure what came over me, but I needed to leave. It had been three years since his empty eyes looked past mine. I'm not sure what I expected to see in his onyx orbs.

I turned to Naruto, white faced. He looked at me questioningly, and I smiled. I told him I didn't feel so well, and that I needed to leave. He nodded, glancing towards Sasuke. I was sure Naruto would say something to him. Yet, at that moment all I wanted was to lay myself down in my warm bed, and leave this world temporarily.

**I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart. **

My mind races as I dream. I was hoping to sleep in a dreamless state, but I was granted no such luck. I go through the motions as I replay his departure. Those same empty eyes hurting me once again. His last words lingering in me.

If only he would have left me with the thank you that slipped his tongue. No, he insulted me, for the millionth time I'm sure. Tears rolled down my cheeks, but this wasn't a surprise. I wonder how weak I must seem to him.

"_After all of this time..._" My hopes lifted, then came crashing when I saw the same wicked smirk that used to live on his perfect face.

"_...You're still annoying." _My memory goes no further. The last thing I remember from that vivid night was his hand hitting my neck, and cold wisps of wind brushing my arms, legs and face.

**All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me. **

I awoke, salty tears streaking down my cheeks. I replay the dream, again in my conscious mind. I believe all dreams have meanings, even the scariest or stupidest of them all. You could be running for your life from a foe trying to kill you, or you could be tap dancing with an old man and a penguin.

It has it's meaning. For theres a reason you repeat something in your mind. You're trying to alert yourself of an answer you are already aware of. The winter wind whistles in the streets, and I check my nightstand clock to see what time it is.

Three AM. I walked to my desk, and turned on Nimrod from Edward Elgar on repeat. I kept the volume low, so I could fall back to sleep. It was nice to be at peace, and every time I hear the sad sound of this song it gives me a sweet feeling of comfort. A feeling that there are other broken hearted people.

**I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.**

I awoke the next morning more tired than when I had fallen asleep. This has happened a few times before. Usually I can go about my day as I usually would. Today was different somehow, and I was trying to will myself back to sleep.

I was almost fully asleep, when loud knocking came from my door. I contemplated my options. I could stay asleep in my warm inviting bed, or I could get up walk into my cold living room. Then again, said person at my door might, well, knock it down and rush in.

So, I tiredly stood up and walked into the living room. My appearance be damned. I opened the door, and motioned for the person to come in. I assumed it to be Naruto, and boy was I mistaken.

**All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.**

"Sakura?" I froze.

"Sasuke-san?" I said, surprised at how put together my voice was.

"Are you feeling alright?" He looked at me, sincerely concerned, and this time I wasn't imagining it.

"Hn." I managed. Averting my gaze from him, and walking to the couch to sit down. He sat beside of me, closer than I expected him too. He smirked in my direction, and I shot him a questioning look.

"We've switched roles." He explained.

"What?"

"Usually you're the one worried about me."

"Hn." I still couldn't think of anything else to say.

"And usually I'm the one ignoring you."

I shot him an aggravated look, but it didn't seem to come across as so.

"I heard you were in the war?" He began. "I heard you did well."

"Umhm." I managed, staring blankly forward. "I was young. I thought they needed me to help save the village."

"They did." He said, his eyes still on me.

A familiar sense of anger and betrayal bubbled in my stomach. I let out an strained laugh, and stood from my sitting position.

"Sakura?" His voice held the same concern.

I turned to him. "How long?"

Confusion spread across his features. "What do you mean?"

"How long do you think I cried for you?"

**Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?**

He looked at me sadly, but for some reason unknown to me I felt no shame in causing him pain. I held no remorse in his guilt. He knows as well as I do what he had done was wrong. Betraying your village, turning on your friends.

I was no longer living with the pain he left me, I was living with the pain he left everyone around me. Naruto has forgiven him, but that's just in his nature. For a few days he was as upset as I was. Then he was wickedly enraged. Then, suddenly, he was happy to have his supposed best friend back in his life.

After all, this is Naruto. Him and his mood swings. It's one of the many reasons he is my favorite soon-to-be husband. I'm glad he finally noticed the shy Hyuga girl. He's still the best candidate for Hokage, and still the most immature ANBU alive. But he is a part of my team, and my team is what I live for.

**All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.**

"Sakura." His voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped, once again.

He stood up, an walked closer to me. His eyes locking mine. I turned away from him, but his hand forced me to look at him dead on. This was a game to him, wasn't it? I was nothing more than a key in his mission. If even that. I wasn't about to play along.

I forced a harsh look, but it didn't last. I wasn't mad at him. I was disappointed. It had been obvious from the start this mans intentions, but still I put my trust in him. I touched his hand, a moment longer than I had meant too.

He spoke the same words that broke my heart all those years before.

"I'm sorry."

**Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door-  
My ghosts are gaining on me.**

**AN: another one down.. It's nice to know that the only review I got was from a friend of mine... Tear For the love of Shikamaru! Review!**


	3. Taking Over Me

The Essence of Love

**AN: Third chapter of my sad SasuxSaku song fic thingie... The story picks up from last chapter.**

Chapter Three: Taking Over Me

**You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake, and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...**

"Let me guess." My words were bitter. "I'm still annoying?"

The object of my dreams stared wistfully down at me. It took all of my strength to keep my composure. I refused to allow another tear to be shed over the audacious Uchiha.

"I don't know what to say." He began. "I was never really good with words."

"I remember." I added spice to my words, and forced my eyes from his.

"Please.. If you could wait.."

"Wait?" I felt a dreadful pulling at my throat. "What do you think I've been doing?"

I closed my eyes. Trying to will away the anguish seeping through. I was still fatigued from my restless sleep. I was still broken, and alone. Even though I held my eyes as tightly shut as they allowed of me, I could still see him. Not the fake him I've always imagined. Not the facade I created to keep up hope. I saw the hot-headed spiteful boy that I was so stupidly- so irrevocably in love with. This is the same boy I gave my heart too. The same boy who owned the heart of many girls- most better than me in every way.

**I believe in you,  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you, to live to breathe,  
You're taking over me.**

"Would you look at me?"

I bit my tongue, trying to smother my urge to cry. Both pains evened themselves out. I coaxed myself into opening my eyes, but I couldn't bare to look at him.

"I'm trying, Sakura." His words were softer than I expected them too be. "I don't know how to fix this."

His tone gave me the courage to look at him. Not directly in the eyes, but close enough. "Do you even know all you've broken?" My voice wavered, and he came towards me.

"Listen." He took my hand, and I froze. "I knew this would hurt you, I didn't care then. I had ruing to see too."

He let go of hand, and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "But, I did miss you. More than anyone else."

"You attended to their sugared words, but looked not on the poison of their hearts. God keep you from them, and such false friends." He looked at me, a slight confusion spreading across his face.

"I don't understand."

"King Lear." I said, trying to form my words. "All of his daughters spoke such sweet words, but not one of them meant it. They planned and plotted their fathers death, but an honest and truly loving daughter tried telling her father of her sisters wickedness. He didn't believe her, and sent her away. By the time he realized she was right, she was already gone." I paused once again. "Which one are you? The father or the evil sisters?"

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for." A quasi smile came to play on his face. "I suppose I'm the King."

I gave the same quasi smile, "How so?"

**Have you forgotten all I know,  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you,  
And touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then.**

"I was convinced that my leaving was the only way." He stated.

"How can plausible man-rape be the better way?" At this, I smiled.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" His mock smile was gone, but the edged of his mouth twitched upwards slight grin. "I'm not sure there's a right answer to that question."

"I believed in you." I said, looking down. "I stood up for you."

"Sakura I.."

"I made excuses for you." I interrupted. "I looked for you."

"I know." He said, head hung.

"I wanted you." I blurted, both hurt and anger coming to the surface.

He looked up again. "I didn't know you genuinely cared. I just thought you were..."

"Like every other girl." I rubbed my sore eyes. "I needed you. Dammit, Sasuke I loved you."

His head lowered once again. "I know."

**I believe in you,  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you, to live to breathe,  
You're taking over me.**

"Really?" I snapped. "How do you know? You're an Uchiha, you don't _do_ love, remember?"

"It's not like I can't love." His voice was calmer than I wanted it too be.

"Name one person you loved." I tried my best to instigate the solemn Uchiha.

"My mother." My face fell. It had been him who once told me that I knew not the true meaning of loneliness. For I still had the love of my parents.

"I loved my mother too." He looked to me once again.

"Naruto didn't tell me." His voice trailed away, and he once again looked down.

"I didn't tell Naruto."

"Why?"

I sighed, "It added to the sympathy he gave me. I'm sure he knows, he just knows I'm not comfortable talking about it."

"Why don't you live with your father then?"

I cringed at the mention of my father, "He died when I was fourteen."

"What happened? Too both of them. If you don't mind my asking."

"My mother was a witness to an assassination, and was killed it." I looked up at him, his eyes were glued to me. "My father wasn't a good man. He took advanced towards me when I was younger, and he did the same towards my little sister. My mother decided to put a stop to it."

"When I was younger I used to look in the mirror and still see my mother combing her hair."

I smiled, "I still do."

**I look in the mirror and see your face,  
If I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over. **

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you,  
I have to be with you to live to breathe,  
You're taking over me 

Silence shadowed us for what felt like forever. I was about to end it when Sasuke spoke up.

"You never declined my apology?" He smirked, happily towards me.

"I never excepted it either." I said, a playful smirk landing it's way on my face as well.

"Well?" He stepped toward me, and my body stiffened at his close proximity.

"Well what?" All other thoughts drained from me as every good dream of him took over my senses.

"Do you forgive me?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, making my skin tingle and my face flush.

"For now." I smiled.

**  
I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live to breathe,  
You're taking over me. **

Taking over me.  
Your Taking Over Me.  
Taking over me.  
Taking over me. 

Sasuke departed from Sakura's house to be greeted by an overly enthusiastic Naruto.

"So?" Asked Naruto, stepping into the same pace his friend was going.

"So what?"

"Did you tell her you love her yet?"

The same lighthearted smirk played at the Uchiha's lips. "Not yet, dobe."

**AN: BEWARE MY SAPPY CHAPTER ENDING!!! Did you like? Yes? (happy face) No? (sad face) Review please!!**


	4. Hello

The Essence of Love

**AN: THIS IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER!! It is back in Sakura's POV...**

Chapter Four: Hello

Sasuke's visit settled me somehow. He's more pleasant than I ever imagined he could be. My mind was racing with thoughts of the raven haired Uchiha. Not painful dull thoughts, but happy bright thoughts that made my cheeks grow warm.

So, what made my mind focus on this dream. One I will never stop having, one that will always haunt me. Why, when my heart finally feels mended, does my subconscious have to dub deep into my pain, forcing me too relieve this dreadful mistake.

My inner self reassures me. _'It was only a mistake, you were young, and you couldn't have known the little girl was standing there. You didn't know the rouge ninja would dodge your attack. You tried to save her, remember, you used so much of your chakra trying to save the little girl.' _

_**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**_

My chakra was low, and I was afraid for myself. In a moment of selfishness I let the young girl die. She had the rest of her life to live, she deserved it. Way more than myself. Yet in that moment, I wanted to live. So I stopped trying to heal the wound made by the impaling of my kunie. I watched as her smile faded, and her eyes glazed.

Seconds passed before I realized what I had done. Granted, I have killed many men in my career as a ninja. I have heard them beg and cry for their lives to be spared, but unlike this little girl, not one of them deserved a chance at life.

A putrid sinking came over me. This was my first mission as ANBU, and I was on the verge of failure. I had one last opportunity to find the man I had been sent after, and I had. The orders given to me were clear._ 'Do whatever you must to retrieve the scroll.' _The first thought that came to mind was of a violent nature. I planned to take the scroll, this would lead in the end of his worthless and rancid life.

I cornered the rogue ninja, and gave him his options. He could either capitulate now, and I spare him a slow painful death, or he could fight and find out just how angry I can get. He chose the second, and we fought. The fight played even until I cornered him. Without even thinking, a weakness one's in under rage, I pulled a kunie from my case. Clumsily heaving the small knife at the man. He dodged the attack.

**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**

I heard a small scream and my heart sank. I pulled another kunie from my pouch, this time striking the man. My mission was complete, and I had come out victorious. The little girl was a casualty in the fight. I had been told many times that the innocent are harmed by accident. I have been told that if ever you were to kill a by-standard the only responsibility you have is to tell the leader of your village and the guardian of the child.

I woke from the dream, a cold sweat was clinging too my skin. My breath was rigid, and my heart was racing. My throat tightened as a heavy sob pushed it's way to the surface. I let out an angry- broken- scream into my pillow.

This dream was a reminder of what I am. The monster who let a small child die to protect herself. The useless little girl who fixated on an uninterested boy. The dream reminded me of how stupid I am to think that I deserve better. Do I forgive Sasuke? He has my heart, and that will not change. I forgave him the moment he asked me too. The most troubling question is, can Sasuke forgive me?

**  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**

**AN: This is a sad chapter, but it fits. The song is short, so the chapter was too. I tried to make it longer, though. I hope you like it. (:**


	5. Whisper

The Essence of Love

**AN: ****THIS IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER!! Please review.. Ireta is so going to kill me for this, but I have been converted. I have never really liked Sasuke, because of the whole abandonment issues thing. No worries! This is a SasuSaku with slight HinaNaru tidbits. But, my friend Kyrii has converted me to a... NaruSaku fan.. Yes, I have a reason!! Because they make SENSE! He's NICE to her, and she has a crush on him after the time skip!! (hides from Ireta)**

Chapter Five: Whisper

I awoke from my nightmare, this time more rested than before. I felt a burning in my throat, and I let it go. The tears stringing from my eyes, burning my skin. It feels like a lifetime since I took the life of that little girl. I stumbled to the bathroom, and turn on my shower. I tilt head into the water, letting it fill my senses. I wash slowly, and dress slowly.

Also, I slowly noticed something I should have noticed immediately. Someone's chakra was in my home. I could sense it. A stupid feeling washed over me, I should have noticed it before. I pulled the first, and sharpest, thing I could find on my desk. A letter opener. Great, this would be great if I were fighting off a tax collector.

I walked slowly into my living room, the chakra growing stronger. I eased my grip on the letter opener as the chakra became familiar to me. "Sasuke, what do you want?" He looked over at me, an actual smile gracing his face.

"I was in the are, and I sensed your chakra acting strangely."

"So, you were checking up on me?" I asked, gripping the table to keep my tired legs from collapsing.

"I was worried." He looked at me oddly. "Are you alright? You look sick."

"Bad dream, no biggy." I stated, trying my best at nonchalance.

His face no longer held that rare smile that he had just given me. It had been replaced with something else. Worry, and guilt. "Was it me? My visiting you?"

"No! Of course not." I tried reassuring him, "It's just.. A mistake I made some time ago..."

_**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**_

"Would you tell me about it?" He cautiously approached me.

"I-I don't think I can Sasuke-ku...-san."

"That's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want." He walked towards me, and reached for my hand. Instinctively I swung at him, forgetting the letter opener in my hand. I managed to scrape the palm of his hand enough to draw blood.

"Dammit! I'm sorry." I took his hand in mine, using chakra to heal the small wound. He examined his hand, and a smile tugged at the sides of his lips. "I should make you kiss it better."

My face flushed, and my already jelly legs gave out below me. This sending me tumbling to the floor, and not at all graceful. In half a heart beat Sasuke was beside me. His arms lifting me off of the floor and walking me to my couch.

I fought back the urge to bash my head into the wall for being so weak in front of him.

"Tell me your dream." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. "Don't say it's not a big deal. You can barely stand."

"I-It's hard to tell without.."

He looked at me, and authentic concern written in his eyes. "Without what?"

"Looking worthless." I conceited bluntly- monotone.

"Is it just a nightmare? Or is it something that happened to you?" He asked, his eyes focused on the wall.

"It's something I've done." My throat was already tightening.

_**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)**_

I told him the story, breaking down into hysterical sobs when I told him about how I chose to save myself over the little girl. Instead of pushing me away, or deeming me as weak, he held me. He pulled me into his lap, and stroked my hair while I cried into his chest. I tried many times to stop the flow of tears, but most of them were unsuccessful.

I mumbled an apology into his shirt, and tried lifting myself from him. He was reluctant to let me go. His pity was worse than his ignorance of me. I avoided eye contact, and went to get him a clean shirt. He insisted on following me. Just in case I spontaneously burst into tears.

I did. He pulled me too him again. Into another one of his sympathy hugs. I hated this feeling. I feel weaker now, huddled up and crying, then I had the night this same raven headed boy left me stranded in the cold. The memory came back to me again, and a bubbling anger rose in my chest.

**  
_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
__That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_**

My hands balled into fists and made contact with him. He withdrew from me suddenly, looking down at me surprised.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice was angry.

"What? Am I not helping?" He reached for me, but I jerked away from him.

"What are you doing? You never cared about me before. What makes now so different?"

"I've changed." He reached for me again, and I repeated the same action I had before.

"Nice try. People don't change. People break, and then mend. You weren't broken. You broke."

My mind twisted with anger, and he reached for me again. This time I couldn't release myself from his grip. "I hate that you haunt my dreams, Sasuke."

"You dream about me?"

"Every dream I have is about you. About you leaving me, about you coming back."

He stared at me, his eyes looked broken. I knew those eyes. They were like mine. Just like mine.

"I-I don't know how to fix this." Sasuke whispered. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and let my legs give in once again. He caught my fall, just like I knew he would. I let my eyes close, the last thing my memory holding was my falling asleep against Sasuke.

**_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_  
**

**AN: Another one bites the dust!! I like this song. I'm really bored, so I'm making a series of AMV's based on this story.**


End file.
